La vérité sur l'utilisation des bureaux
by Konan-kami
Summary: Petit OS sans prétention. Lime, Pein x Konan:  On s'est tous un jour demandé à quoi pouvait servir un bureau pour le chef de l'Akatsuki. Voilà la vérité enfin révélée.


Dans un bureau...

Pain le savait. Un bureau, sa ne sert presque à rien. Remplir des papiers, vérifier des tas de choses futiles, prendre les décisions plus ou moins importantes. Un bureau ne servant donc pas à grand chose, il avait fait du sien une salle de repos. Et seul savait combien il en avait besoin, de repos.

Être le chef d'une organisation de méchant, c'est épuisant. Surtout quand Itachi et Deidara se bouffait le nez, Kisame faisait une grève de la faim, Kakuzu qui décidait de réduire -encore- le budget... Tout ça, vraiment, il n'en pouvait plus. Même le chef des vilains à le droit de craquer, parfois.

Et dans ces moments-là, il s'enfermait dans son petit bureau, aux murs chargés de document divers et variés, et... Se faisait plaisir. Il s'allongeait à même le sol, enlevait ce long manteau, qu'il ne quittait pas autrement, pensait... à sa ''collègue'' comme elle aimait le lui rappeler.

Mais un jour, alors qu'il se touchait, gémissant légèrement, la poignée de la porte bougea. Il serra les dents pour répondre un vague ''occupé'' et reprit ses activités vraiment pas catholiques.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement d'un blond, de l'autre côté, qui voulait -encore- changé de chambre. Il fit une araignée d'argile, qu'il colla contre la porte et... Katsu ! Plus de porte, et un Pain à moitié nu sur le sol, qui remit sa cape d'un mouvement sec, s'assit en position de méditation, et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il contrôle la couleur de ses joues.

Le blond lui fit un exposer long comme le bras et eut une réponse qui valait son discours.

« _ Tu restes avec Sasori, point final »

Il pesta, hurla, et s'en alla. Pain remit son pantalon correctement, soupira, et répara sa porte.

Ses activités reprirent de plus belles, et ce pendant des semaines, des mois.

Mais ils durent changer de repaire, et le nouveau n'avait que très peu de petite pièce étouffantes. Car Pain était comme sa, il aimait sentir les mur proche de lui, cela le rassurait, en quelque sorte. Il choisit donc la plus petite des pièces, et s'y installa. Il remarqua une porte, qui donnait sur une pièce qui devait faire office de salle de bain. Konan ouvrit la porte d'en face et le regarda.

« _ Je te préviens, c'est la mienne, tu rentres dedans, et tu es mort, ami ou pas.

_ Sa m'arrange, puisque je voulais condamné la porte sur mon bureau. Je ne veux pas que l'on me dérange.

_ Fais, fais. »

Elle referma la porte et sourit. Il croyait vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas sauter sur l'occasion ?

Il soupira longuement en condamnant cette saleté de porte. Il finit de ranger son nouveau bureau, puis, s'attela à remplir les papiers qu'il avait en retard.

Konan toqua et entra, sans permission. Elle le vit, concentré, et sourit, attendrie.

Elle posa la main sur son épaule, et dans un élan de surprise, il l'envoya contre le mur. Elle ne bougeait plus, étendue sur le sol froid. Il paniqua et pris son pouls. Elle était juste assommée.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de se couper de la réalité ainsi, où il la tuerait un jour. Il la pris dans ses bras, la souleva et voulu l'emmener dans sa chambre. La porte qu'il avait condamné l'était tellement bien que même Deidara aurait du mal à la faire bouger. Impossible avec un corps dans les bras.

Et la deuxième porte ? Il en cassa la poignée. Bloqués dans le bureau, seul dans le repaire, il se sentait stupide. Il avait tout gagné.

Konan ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Elle serra les main, bougea les jambes, elle était entière. Elle se releva lentement, se massa la nuque, s'étira et observa. Pain, assit dans un coin, regardait dans le vide. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était debout.

Ils étaient toujours dans son bureau. Elle regarda la porte qu'il avait pris soin de fermer. Il y avait trop de clou, de planche et d béton pour passer. L'autre n'avait plus de poignée. Puis, un détail attira son attention, Pain n'avait pas son manteau. Elle le chercha des yeux et le trouva là où sa tête avait reposé. Elle le prit, le défroissa, et alla devant l'homme roux. Elle lui mit sur les épaules, alors qu'il reprenait contact avec le monde réel.

Sa première réaction fut incontrôlée. Il se jeta sur Konan, la jetant au sol, a cheval sur elle. Il se serrait contre en soupirant de soulagement. Elle le regarda, puis rougit un peu. Enfin, elle le repoussa, voulant tout de même pouvoir respirer.

C'est ainsi qu'il reprit sa place, mal à l'aise, après avoir remis son manteau. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et ils parlèrent, comme avant. Elle lui confia ses doutes, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. La nuit tombait, et personne ne reviendrait avant l'aube. Elle soupira, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du roux. Elle se mit à rire, et le regarda avec des yeux tendres.

« _ Nagato, tu es un vrai glaçon.

_ C'est faux, répondit-il, un peu vexé

_ Je te confie des secrets, tu ne bouges pas, je me blottis contre toi, tu ne bouges pas...

_ Et je devrais faire quoi, selon toi ?

_ Te laissé aller. »

Il la fixa, et ses yeux dérivèrent vers sa bouche rosée qui lui hurlait de l'embrasser. Il rassembla ses idées, regarda un point invisible devant lui, et lui demanda le plus naturellement du monde.

« _ Konan, tu crois à l'amour ?

_ Hum... Oui. Je pense que ça existe.

_ Konan, tu penses qu'on tombe amoureux, avec le temps.

_ Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

_ Tu es amoureuse ? »

Elle piqua un fard, se leva d'un bond, s'assit en face de lui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant d'inspirer profondément.

« _ O...Oui... Et... Toi ?

_ De quoi ? De qui ?

_ Réponds-moi ! Ne change pas de sujet comme sa ! (*)

_ Oui, je suis amoureux.

_ Nagato ! Mais c'est super ! Il faut que tu le lui dises, et que tu sois heureux. »

Elle avait dit sa avec une énergie qu'elle même ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle voulait tellement cacher sa peine et sa douleur. Alors, pour compenser, elle avait fait son plus beau sourire, et avait sortit ses plus belles phrases.

Nagato ne répondit rien, retournant dans son monde bien à lui, celui de la réflexion. Et puis, finalement, il se leva, et rejoignit la bleue, s'accroupit à sa hauteur, et la prit dans ses bras, avec un merci d'une vois grave. Elle inspira à fond, retint ses larmes, et le regarda, se plongeant dans ses yeux gris dès qu'il l'eut relâché. Ils s'était figé, voyant les larmes perler sur les cils de la jeune femme. Il passa une main douce sur sa joue. Puis, dans un élan de courage qu'il n'aurait pas crut possible, il l'embrassa. Ce ne fut pas un chaste et doux baiser, ça ne lui ressemblerait pas, et toute cette passion retenue ne pouvait être contenue, malgré toute sa volonté. Konan, trop surprise, resta de marbre.

Nagato passa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme, l'allongeant au sol avec délicatesse, et reprit de l'embrasser, plus doucement. Il caressait ses cheveux, en se disant qu'il venait de commettre l'erreur de sa vie. Il rompit le contact avec les lèvres de Konan, se préparant à se confondre en excuses pour ne pas la perdre, quand ses bras passèrent autour de son cou, l'attirant à elle avec une force monstre.

Elle l'embrassa d'abord fougueusement, puis, se rendant compte de la situation gênante dans laquelle elle se trouvait, le baiser devint sobre. La nuit était tombé depuis quelques heures, et Nagato caressait le dos de Konan, alors qu'elle s'endormait sur lui. Il enleva son manteau doucement, sans la réveiller, et la couvrit. La nuit était fraiche, et elle eût froid malgré les deux manteaux posés sur elle.

Elle gémit, et une main chaude lui caressa le visage. Elle leva la tête, puis la reposa, et enfin, se redressa totalement en remarquant se qui lui servait d'oreiller. Elle frissonna.

Nagato lui sourit, tendrement. Elle n'avait pas revu se sourire depuis... Beaucoup trop d'année. Elle lui rendit son sourire, et alla l'embrasser du bout lèvres, avant de frissonner de nouveau.

« _ Dis moi quoi faire pour que tu n'ai pas froid.

_ Rien, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Nagato. »

Il voulut protester, mais un doigts sur ses lèvres l'en empêchèrent. Il s'allongea, et Konan se blottit contre lui, la tête au creux de son épaule, les couvrant tout les deux des manteaux.

Une faux traversa la porte du bureau, alors que toute l'Akatsuki regardait à l'intérieur. Deux grosses marmottes en hibernation levèrent la tête, un peu à la masse. Pain se releva, tranquillement, et sourit imperceptiblement à l'idée d'avoir fait un si beau rêve. Puis, il comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve, et réveilla Konan, qui faisait la sourde oreille.

« _ Nagato, laisse moi dormir, il est tôt...

_ D'accord, mais je travaille dans ta chambre.

_ Vas faire ça ailleurs, ronchonna-t-elle encore. »

Et tout finit par s'éclaircir. Elle ouvrit les yeux, bailla, se leva, et marcha d'une démarche de zombie pour retrouver sa chambre. Elle enleva tout ses vêtements et se glissa sous la couette, un sourire passant sur ses fines lèvres.

Pain, lui, partit manger, sous le regard soucieux des membres de l'organisation. Au milieu de sa tartine beurrée (**), il leva un sourcil. Deidara, en face de lui, avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

« _ Que veux-tu ?

_ Vous avez fait quoi, avec Konan, dans le bureau ?

_ Rien. »

Son ton froid et indifférent fit frissonner le jeune homme, qui partit en ronchonnant.

« _ Il voit même pas qu'elle l'aime »

Pain sourit, et finit son petit déjeuner, avant de faire un plateau et de partir dans la pièce la plus silencieuse de l'Akatsuki. La chambre de Konan. En effet, c'était la seule pièce sans catastrophes majeures, depuis la création du groupe de méchants. Il toqua tout doucement, sourit, et posa le plateau sur la table, bien rangée. Il ouvrit un peu les rideaux, et regarda la belle qui dormait comme un loir. Il regarda le sol, surpris d'y trouver des choses qui trainaient. Ses joues se teintèrent un peu, quand il comprit qu'il marchait sur les vêtements de la jeune femme, tout ses vêtements.

Il les ramassa, et les plia. Konan, dérangée par la lumière, c'était réveillée, mais ne bougeait pas. Elle observait son ami ranger sa chambre, avec un certain entrain. Il finit par se baisser au niveau de la jeune femme pour ramasser ses sous-vêtements. Il rougit violemment en le remarquant, et faillit mourir en croisant son regard mordoré. Elle lui souriait, et, au bout d'une minute de silence plongé dans ses yeux, elle lui demanda gentiment de laisser sa là, où de se retourner. Il le fit en laissant dans un même temps les bout de tissu à leur place.

Elle se leva, ouvrit son armoire, prit des vêtements propres, et s'enroula dans une serviette. Elle passa derrière lui, ferma la porte de la salle de bain, et se lava. Elle ressortit quelques minutes après, habillée, cherchant son manteau. Pain n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, collant sa poitrine à son dos, posant la tête dans son cou. Elle lui embrassa la joue. Elle relâcha son étreinte dans un sourire, pris son manteau devant lui, l'enfila et sortit.

Deidara vit arriver Konan avec la tête des bons jours. Il sourit et lui proposa de petit déjeuner.

« _ Merci, Deidara, mais je vais devoir refuser. »

Elle repartit avec la bouteille de jus d'orange, et rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre. Pain la regarda, surpris.

« _ T'en as pas amené, je suis allée le chercher. »

Elle lui agita la bouteille sous le nez, et s'assit sur le sol, après avoir pris le plateau, et mangea tranquillement. Une minute plus tard, son compagnon s'assit en face d'elle. Elle lui tendit une tartine, et il mordit dedans, plus pour faire plaisir à la jeune femme que par faim. Ensuite, quand elle eut finit, il prit le plateau et repartit avec. Elle ne le suivit pas, et resta dans sa chambre, seule. Elle s'assit à son bureau, et plia des feuilles, leur donnant presque vie. Hidan entra dans la chambre en faisant un bruit monstre, et elle sursauta, déchirant sa plus belle création.

Quand le jeune homme s'en rendit compte, il pria Jashin pour qu'elle ne le tue pas. Elle en aurait été capable, elle. Car, Hidan le savait, son courroux vous était toujours fatale.

Une veine palpitante sur la tempe, elle le fusillait déjà du regard. Hidan songea à partir en courant, puis renonça, sachant qu'elle le retrouverait sans mal. Il lui dit alors avec un air idiot :

« _ Le blond te veut »

Elle le fixa, un peu surprise, puis soupira.

« _ Il ne me veut pas, il désire ma présence, idiot.

_ C'est la même chose.

_ Si tu veux, maintenant sors et va lui dire que j'arrive, et qu'il a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison. »

Hidan déglutit et partit. La réalité était autre, il voulait prendre Pain sur le faite, en train de faire des cochonnerie à la femme dominante de l'Aka, et Deidara allait se faire incendier.

Il courut le voir, lui expliqua la situation, et regarda le blond se plonger dans une réflexion extrême. Il finit par sourire, et partit, préparer sa ''bonne excuse''. Il coinça Pain dans son bureau ''involontairement''.

Konan arriva et il lui expliqua brièvement la situation. Il repartit avec une bosse sur le crâne, en se disant qu'il avait échappé à bien pire. Konan et ses explosions valait son argile.

Celle-ci réussit à ouvrir la porte, et surpris le manège du roux. Elle se figea. Nagato prit conscience de sa présence, et d'un coup, se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas si faire le mort arrangerai la situation. Finalement, il regarda Konan, toujours figée, et lui demanda froidement :

« _ Tu vas rester longtemps à regarder ?

_ Oh, pardon... Je comprends pourquoi ton bureau, tu le défends bec et ongles. »

Elle entra et ferma la porte. Il la regarda, un peu surpris. Elle s'assit sur le sol, contre le mur, et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle ne le regardait pas, et il se rhabilla rapidement.

« _ Pourquoi restes-tu ?

_ Pourquoi ne resterais-je pas ?

_ Tu m'agaces.

_ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point la réciproque est vraie. »

Elle le tua d'un regard, et il baissa la tête.

« _ Konan, excuses-moi.

_ De quoi ?

_ Que tu m'aie vu comme sa.

_ Oh, sa... C'est rien. Juste un écart. On est quitte, du coup.

_ Hein ?

_ Oui, ce matin, tu t'es retrouvé à ranger mes sous-vêtements.

_ Ah... »

Il venait de piquer un fard incroyable. Konan se décida enfin à se confier à son ami.

« _ Nagato, je voulais te poser une question...

_ Je t'écoute »

Il lui avait sourit, sincèrement, apaisant son rythme cardiaque. Elle inspira un bon coup, et débita sa phrase en une seconde à peine.

« _ Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as embrassé alors que tu en aimes une autre ! »

S'ensuivit un silence, long silence, avec comme bruits de fond, une bagarre dans le repaire. Konan fixait ses pieds, qu'elle trouvait incroyablement intéressant. Pain la regardait, se retenant presque de rire. Il se reprit, et décida de jouer un peu.

« _ En vérité... Je m'attendais à se qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus. Mais bon, on ne va pas te changer. Je voulais juste être sûr de ne pas faire de faux pas, après. »

Konan retint ses larmes amères. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'y avoir cru, même un court se leva, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, et elle leva enfin la tête. Se qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Ce sourire enfantin, ses yeux farceurs... Il se moquait d'elle.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le repaire entendirent une gifle.

Ils se fixèrent, et virent Konan ressortir du bureau du chef les larmes aux yeux, et le chef lui-même, à moitié déshabillé, qui la suivait, la trace d'une main fine sur la joue. Il posa la main dessus et éclata de rire, finissant d'effrayé ceux qui étaient là, observant la scène. Deidara, reprenant vie, courut voir Pain, et lui souffla des mots à l'oreille.

Une semaine plus tard, Konan et le blond s'entrainait dehors, tranquillement, quand Pain arriva, avec des fleurs. Konan ne lui adressait plus la parole, et le blond lui avait dit d'attendre, et d'être gentil. Il donna le bouquet à la bleue, qui le jeta par terre avant de le piétiner, e de partir. Il décida que la gentillesse ne servant à rien, il allait changer de tactique. Deidara lui fit de grand signes, mais il n'en tint pas compte, prit Konan par la taille, et l'embrassa devant tout le monde.

Elle ne le repoussa pas, resserrant leur étreinte, approfondissant le baiser, et quand ils se séparèrent, alors que tous les regardaient incrédules, elle lui souffla un petit « Je t'aime » avant de rentrer, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, il avait su se faire pardonner et aimer de la femme qu'il aimait.

Ce monde remplit de souffrance et de haine lui paraissait secondaire. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se glisser dans les draps qui l'attendait, auprès de la femme si merveilleuse qui l'avait toujours accompagné.

(*) Par contre, toi, tu te gènes pas, hein ?

(**) Vous avez remarqué comme sa le rend humain, de manger une pauvre tartine


End file.
